


Wake Up By Your Side

by glassesfame



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bickering, Fluffy, Hokage!Naruto, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 15:06:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12560084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassesfame/pseuds/glassesfame
Summary: Sasuke doesn't like that Naruto is running for Hokage but he's not in any position argue. After all, he is the driving force behind the decision.Where Naruto just wants to make Sasuke happy and Sasuke can't stay yet.





	Wake Up By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> Umm... so I didn't like 'Let Me Go', I re-read it and kinda had a ... (how do you put it?) a self-loathing session/ hissy fit/ a perfectionist tantrum??? Anyway, I took it down. I'm so sorry for not responding to the comments like usual, but I honestly didn't want to look at that trainwreck of a piece. Thanks for being so supportive and awesome though! I hope you enjoy this.

It was raining that day. The rain was tapping on the window panes, asking to be let in. A blonde man sat alone at his kitchen table, holding a steaming orange mug of milk in his hand. He was looking out of the window, his fingers drumming on the countertop, a steady irritated beat. He checked his phone, blue eyes darting across the screen. The rain splattered on the window, the clear droplets distorting the world beyond. It was getting dark outside.

He was waiting. Waiting for someone else to come home. The man raked a hand through his messy hair, then brought his mug up to his lips and took a last long drag. The orange mug with an obnoxious cartoon frog on it slammed against the plastic table. Sighing, the man picked up his phone again and checked his calls again. The name on the top of his recent calls was in bright red, a missed call, at two a.m. The caller was unknown but the man would recognize that number anywhere.

“The fucking bastard… Is he stringing me along again?”

He rapped the table sharply, as he tried to peer through the rain-spotted window.

And suddenly, through the empty apartment, the doorbell chimed. The man jumped out of his chair like he had been hit by a lightning bolt, muttering, “Finally!”

The blond seemed too big for his cramped apartment, but he wove through the clutter on the ground and the teetering pile of ramen cups easily. A door was open; an equally chaotic bedroom could be seen behind it. He pushed the bedroom door closed carelessly, making a beeline for the front door. The doorbell chimed again. He scowled, on each of his cheeks were three long thin lines, like whiskers, and they stretched as he grimaced, “Asshole! God, just wait for a second!”

The door wasn’t locked. He flung it open, and almost hit the man behind it. This man was a total contrast to the man inside. He was slightly taller, but less stocky, his hair inky black, hanging by the side of his face. He was pale, looking ghostly compared to the first man’s tan. The dark haired man eyed the man inside, raising an eyebrow condescendingly, “Are you going to let me in, dumbass?”

The first man huffed, “Sasuke-teme, have some manners!”

“Hn.” The man outside, Sasuke, smirked. Despite what the blond had said, there was a glint of fondness in his blue eyes as he looked Sasuke up and down, “Back to monosyllables?”

“Tch, idiot. You’re one to talk. As a host, you should invite your guest in first. Did your mother teach you no manners, Na-ru-to?” Sasuke dragged the name out mockingly as if savouring the sound of the blond man’s name on his tongue.

Naruto spluttered for a second, before pulling a face and moving away from the entryway, mumbling sullenly, “Your mother was the one who didn’t teach you any manners.”

The other man swept past him, kicking off his shoes, heading for the kitchen, “Don’t mumble, dobe. It’s not becoming.”

“Your face isn’t becoming!” Naruto tossed back, sticking his tongue out at Sasuke’s back.

“So mature.” The dark haired man snarked, picking up his orange mug and peering inside. He scrunched up his nose and put it in the sink, where a pile of dishes was already cluttering up, “Why is your apartment always a pig sty?”

“If you stay more often, I would have you to clean up after me.”

“Hn.” Sasuke opened the white cupboard overhead, choosing a blue patterned mug, obviously well used. He closed the cupboards softly, tilting his head towards the vertical gash running down the side of it. The paint was beginning to flake off, a few gashes in the wood. Setting the mug on the counter, he asked, “Did you buy anymore Darjeeling tea? You know I’m not a fan of Earl Grey.”

“Duh.” The blonde man rolled his eyes, shuffling over to his side, “I wouldn’t want you to bitch when you finally grace me with my presence.”

He opened a drawer, rummaging around for a while before bringing out a limp tea bag.

“I’m impressed, dobe.” Sasuke took the tea bag, dropping it into the mug. He flicked the kettle on, and leant against the countertop, his black eyes boring a hole into the other man, “But I suppose you didn’t want to distract from the real issue at hand here.”

Naruto visibly tensed under Sasuke’s scrutiny, his lips pulling down guiltily. His hand went to the back of his head automatically, rubbing his hair sheepishly. He forced out a laugh, “Ha, teme! I dunno what you’re talking about. I have no issues!”

“I see you’re still a crappy liar.” Sasuke mused dryly, “I wonder how you can succeed as a politician with your idiotic denial.”

“Asshole!” Naruto slapped Sasuke on the back of his head, mussing up black locks, “What do you know about politicians anyway?”

The water began to boil inside of the kettle, and there was a loud click as the kettle switched off. The rain continued to patter on the windows. The dark haired man narrowed his eyes at Naruto as he picked up the kettle and poured the water into his mug, filling it up to the brim. He gestured towards the table, his face closed off, “Sit and explain.”

Naruto swallowed harshly, “Look Sasuke– “

“Shut up.” Sasuke’s tone was dark. He picked up his mug and placed on the table, sliding into the chair opposite Naruto, “Explain yourself.”

“Explain what?” Naruto tried to act dumb, but they both knew Sasuke could see right through his act.

The dark haired man huffed, his composure cracking like ice as a river thaws, his words coming fast and sharp, “Stop jerking me around! I can’t believe you decided now was a good time to run for Hokage. How could you be so stupid? The Akatsuki already have their eye on you, now you’ve put a fucking beacon on your forehead! Why do you have to ask for trouble?”

“Sasuke, don’t be so – “

“And Danzo! Danzo and ROOT are still very much in power – even if you become Hokage, you’ll still be under their thumb. You wouldn’t be able to make a difference anyway.” Sasuke’s hand tightened around his mug, his knuckles turning white under the pressure, “What’s the point of even trying? It’s an impulsive idea, just like your character and – “

“Bastard!” Naruto slammed his fist down on the kitchen table. The other man’s mug jolted, and hot tea sloshed over the side and onto the pale hand.

“Ah, shit! Shit!” The blonde scrambled out of his chair, fumbling for a cloth, “Did the water burn you?”

Sasuke detached his hand from the mug, his face blank, turning his palm over. He looked at it clinically. Red splotches were quickly forming, bright and angry red against his porcelain skin. Naruto caught him looking at it, guilt crawling up his neck, “Gah! I’m sorry! Are you okay, bastard?”

He ran a cloth under cold water, and squeezed the water haphazardly, dripping water along the floor and the front of his shirt. Approaching Sasuke, his movements were suddenly gentle as he draped the cool cloth over the burn. He was leant over the other man, his blond bangs falling into his eyes, his fingers light. Sasuke’s expression didn’t change but just watched Naruto, seeing the concern in his eyes.

“I should have some burn ointment,” Naruto mumbled, not looking up from the other man’s hand.

“It doesn’t matter. It doesn’t hurt.”

Naruto felt emotionless eyes bore through him, and he lifted his gaze defiantly to meet the dark-haired man’s eyes. Something burned the inside of his chest, and he couldn’t stop the words from spilling from his mouth as fiery blue met black, “You know why I want to be Hokage?”

Sasuke blinked slowly, surprised he had brought it up again. His tone was careful as he said, “No. There’s no point in running anyway.”

The blonde knelt on the floor in front of him, tying the cloth firmly around the pale hand. Tanned fingers clumsily began to knot the ends, but Naruto never looked away from Sasuke, “Do you want to know why?”

“Naruto, I – “

“Listen to me.”

“Naruto, you don’t know what – “

“Please, Sasuke.” Blue eyes were pleading now as they stared at the dark-haired man. A thin silence hung in the air, fragile like glass, as something passed between the two men. Finally, Sasuke pursed his lips and broke the eye contact. The blonde’s face split into a wide grin, his eyes curving upwards.

Naruto was always the kind of person who smiled with their whole face, “I want to be Hokage because I want to see you smile for me every day.”

“Dobe…” Unthinkingly, Sasuke stretched out his hand, lightly brushing whiskered cheeks. He trailed his eyes all over Naruto’s earnest face, his bright smile never wavering. The dark haired man gulped, his throat moving as he swallowed, “Naruto, you know… I…”

“Sasuke, I’ve been waiting for you. I don’t know where you go when you leave, but I hate the fact that I don’t know whether you’ll come back. Maybe I’m overthinking it and you’re actually married, with a wife and daughter, but I can’t believe that.” Blue eyes shone, Naruto still bravely holding onto his smile.

“You don’t know anything about me, you idiot.”

“I don’t know where you live but I know your shoe size, your first kiss and your ambitions as a twelve-year-old. Just give us a chance.”

Inky eyelashes fluttered, a faint flush rose on pale cheeks. Sasuke drew in a shaky breath, his voice breathless, “We can’t do this.” He closed his eyes, pinching the top of his nose. When his eyes opened again, his eyes were black and flat, closed off, “Naruto. This was a mistake. Let go.”

“Bastard, don’t you dare- “

“I said, let go.”

“Don’t do this – “

“I need to leave now!”

But the other man had already jerked up, pushing back the kitchen chair back with a screech. His socks muffled his footsteps as he strode to the entry out of the kitchen, his face turned so Naruto couldn’t see his expression. His hand on the doorframe and Naruto could see the split second of hesitation in his body language, could tell he wanted to look back, wanted to say goodbye and -

Naruto couldn’t lose him!

He stumbled onto his feet, his arm already reaching out, tanned fingers locking themselves around the porcelain wrist, “Don’t run away from me!”

Time seemed to freeze. It was an eternity as they both stood there, even if only a second past. The blonde could feel Sasuke’s warmth radiating out, the reluctance to leave written all over him. And slowly, the curtain of hair turned away, exposing a pale face, dark eyes vulnerable and sad. Naruto’s voice caught in his throat, and his plead came out as a hoarse whisper, “Stay with me.”

And then Naruto was moving, pulling the other man into his arms, burying his face in dark locks, inhaling deeply, “God, I missed you.”

“Tch, you just missed my cooking and housekeeping.” Sasuke’s voice was muffled. But Naruto felt the other man’s body go pliant in his, an unconscious decision to stay for a little while longer. Blue eyes slid closed in relief, and he let out a sigh, “Keep lying to yourself, asshole.”

Strong arms were wrapping back around him, and Naruto felt Sasuke take a step closer, so close that their heartbeats seemed to be in sync. Sasuke’s soft breath ghosted over his ear, and Naruto fought back a shiver, “I have to go in the morning.”

Naruto swallowed down the bitter lump in his throat and all his unanswered questions. When he was Hokage, he would have access to all the information he needed, Sasuke wouldn’t slip through his fingers ever again. He cleared his throat, trying to relish the moment and not think about how empty his bed would feel tomorrow. Fisting his hand in the familiar coarse texture of Sasuke’s hair, he jerked their head together, letting their lips met in a melancholy, desperate kiss.

The feeling was so comforting but so foreign, sending liquid fire from the point of contact. It was almost chaste, until Sasuke nipped at his bottom lip, asking for entry. Blue eyes flickered open, a naughty glint burning inside. Naruto opened his mouth without hesitation, letting the older man dominate the kiss, but slid his hands under Sasuke’s shirt, feeling smooth skin under his calloused palms. He ran them lower and lower. The other man’s eyes flew open, and Naruto stifled his sweet moan with his mouth, pressing them along the wall, towards his bedroom.

Unfortunately, Sasuke had never been one to go along meekly. Feeling his back against the wall, Sasuke pushed Naruto back, creating an inch or so of space between their heated bodies, not breaking the kiss. Naruto gasped, a sharp intake of air, as he felt a hard thigh slip between his legs, parting them. Still, he couldn’t help but grind against Sasuke’s clothed thigh, breaking the kiss to whisper huskily, “Someone’s eager tonight.”

The dark haired man huffed, his pale cheeks already flushed. He reached out to grab strands of golden hair, pulling them together until they were nose to nose, “Shut up and kiss me.”

“You sure you have to leave tomorrow?”

They were so close. Their breaths mingled, and the space between them was suffocating. Sasuke closed his eyes, his eyelashes curving over pale skin, and something broke inside of Naruto’s chest. Sasuke was so fucking beautiful.

He dove back in, letting lips collide roughly, leaving a searing sensation in their wake. They melted together, hands pushing and pulling at bits of clothes. Naruto bit at Sasuke’s collarbone, savouring the helpless groan that the other man. The hands on his hips tightened, and they rocked together.

When they broke apart, at last, Naruto wore a foxy grin, his eyes heavy-lidded, and purred, “Then let’s make tonight last.” 

* * *

 

That was the last day Naruto had seen Sasuke for the next six months.

**Author's Note:**

> I probably going to follow this up with a sequel, but it's not really a cliffhanger, so I marked it as complete in case I get around to finishing it up. ;p More apologies from me! I've been all over the place recently, so I won't start any multi-chapters stories or continue the others for the time being... Sorry. Leave comments and kudos because they make me happy! I promise I'll respond (unless I read through this again and think its crap.)


End file.
